Master Rogue
Master Rogue is a Dark Nebula bounty hunter. Also a employe here at Character wiki CHILDHOOD- Pro Rogue (Better known as Master Rogue) child hood was very good rogues dad was a rich trade federation scum. Master Rogues Mother and father died when he was at age 10 in a cargo ship attacked by pirates, Rogue was not on that voyage. Instead of leaving for an orphan home Rogue left and started a life of cycho behavior. For his child hood he was left scared and crazy intell he was founded by a group of mercenarys who showed him how to be a bounty hunter. Latter Rogue destroyed The mercenarys ship leaving no evidence of his atttack. TENAGE YEARS- For his tenage years he had to learn to grow up and be an adult. While on cargo ship he smuggled himslef on he started working for a mandalorian group called fear. No record is shown of his where abouts in the group or what he did. After his leader was severly hert he left and became a solo bounty hunter. After the end of the group Rogue started to hunt down a new enemy named Shela Rondaloion a femal human who runed a group of mercenarys. But he was hired by Xalandra Nova for another job so he left his job to find Shela Ronadalion. PROSKY- Prosky was a pandoran scum who worked for The United Legion to destroy Nova corp. At this time Rogue was not in Nova Corp and was still solo. When a bothan Bounty Hunter starts a group hired by Xalandra Nova to hunt him down, Rogue comes in to help, this was his first work with nova Corp. His mission took him to tatooine where he was taken hostage by proskys team and was taken to be killed. On his way to be killed The Nova Corp army came down by ships and was saved. There was a huge battle there costing many lifes but at the end prosky was reported missing at the time they thought he was dead at the time. Shela Ronadalion After the mission for prosky Rogue Started hunting down his old enemy Shela Ronadalion who he had to abondon for awhile. Rogue found himself pertending to be a pirate on Shelas ship. While on he was on he set it to blow up and left in a small ship. By the time he got back his employer the deal was over. Prosky Part 2 Ater a few years Rogue found valuble information that led him to think that prosky was still alive. With this information he created a small group to finnaly kill him at the command of Xalandra Nova. His group found out he was still on tatooine hiding in the back of a cantina. By the time they found him he was already dead So they took his body and xalandra gave him his pay. DARK NEBULA- A few Months after he Finished his mission to destroy prosky , Nova Corp called him to join. At first he declined but later he joined as a soldier. After attacking the newly made united legion base he was promoted to captain and was made a guard. A few months later during the Nova the Hutt crisis Nova the hutt found out that rogue was very loyal and worked for him sense the beginning of her rule. Nova the hutt promoted him royal guard of nova the hutt (his curent rank). PERSONALITY AND TRAITS Rogue is fairly tall brown hair and red eyes. Rogue likes to kid around but he also likes to stay on task when the problem is intense. Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dark Nebula Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration